Cinderella
by The Knight Shadow Ash
Summary: She looks like she is a perfectly normal girl with nothing bad happening in her life. Boy are the people who think that wrong. Join Artemis Crock as she suffers through life with her abusive father. The only thing that helps her through the day (besides her best friend Dick Grayson) are messages from a mysterious stranger that goes to her school. AU. (Bad summary) Please read


A/N: I do not own "A Cinderella Story" the Hilary Duff movie that this story is based on, or Young Justice

* * *

**Third Person POV**

To most people, it looks like she lives a perfectly normal life. She has a father that deeply cares for her. Or so people believe. Little do they know what happens to her when there is no one around except her father. Artemis once had a happy life. She has a mother, a father, and an older sister. Life was good. Then one day while Artemis and Jade (her sister) were sitting peacefully at home, a loud crash echoed through their house. Without a second thought, Jade grabbed Artemis and together they hid in the closet. There were screams and the sound of breaking glass. Artemis wanted to cry. Jade sensed this and covered her sister's mouth in a way so that no noise could escape it. A while later all the noises just stopped.

Neither of the girls moved. They stayed like that for an eternity (well that's how it felt to Artemis). It was as if they were too sacred to move. Then there were footsteps. Closer and closer they got to the closet the sisters were inhabiting. The closer door flew open. Artemis let out a shriek. Much to the girls' relief, it was only their dad. Without saying a word, he put them both in the car and drove away. "What about mommy?" Artemis had asked. Her father didn't reply. Artemis had no idea what was happening or where she was going. She just hoped that everything would be fine when they reached their destination.

A few months later, Jade ran away, leaving Artemis, who was 8 when all this happened, with her father, who had become abusive to his children. That was a long time ago. Now Artemis is 15. She has been putting up with her father for 7 years. 7 years of torment. 7 years of abuse, both physically and emotionally.

4:30 a.m

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Artemis alarm blared into her ear. **"Ugh!" **Thought Artemis. It was a Monday, which meant she had school. She liked going to school, anything to get away from her father. But with school, meant homework. And that meant more stuff she had to do before her father got home.

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

4:45 a.m

"**I really should get up right now. If I'm late for practice, I'm screwed." **I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some basketball short and a t-shirt and ran out my window. I climbed all the way up the fire escape and onto the ceiling of our apartment complex. Quietly, I set down my duffle bag and walked over to my father.

"You're late."

"**How could I be late? Its only 4:46. Well I guess that technically makes me late. That is never good." **

"As you can see I have laid out targets for you to practice. You have 45 seconds to shoot all of them. Do not miss and do not go over your time limit. Your time starts, now."

"**40 seconds, 50 targets. I got this." **With ease I pull back my bow string and let loose an arrow, straight into the bulls-eye. I do this for the next 48 targets. **"Last one," **with a sigh of relief I let lose my final arrow. It heads straight towards the bulls-eye. Out of nowhere, there is a slight breeze. Not enough to give someone shivers, but enough to move the direction my arrow is heading. **"Crap." **It hit the target, right below the bulls-eye. Before I have time to recover, my father's hand strikes my right cheek.

"I thought I told you _not_ to miss," he said in a shouting-whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry means nothing to me, you know that. Clean yourself up. You have school today. I want my breakfast warm and on the table at 5:00." And with that, he went back to the apartment. I sat there on the floor for a minute, taking everything in.

A few moments later, I decided I should go back downstairs. I grabbed my duffle bag and headed to my room. Slowly, I head towards the kitchen, grab two eggs, and throw them into a pan. A couple minutes later they are done. I put them on the table for my father, grab a yogurt from the refrigerator, and went back to the kitchen table to eat.

"I won't be home until late tonight. I expect the house to be spotless when I return. Put my dinner in the 'fridge."

"Yes, sir." Then he left to his room, changed, and headed out the front door.

"Have a lovely day….sweetheart." He said, venom dripping from his tongue. After he left, I decided it was time to get ready for school. I hopped into the shower. When I finally was dry, I put on my white camisole, brown jacket, dark blue jeans, and my brown boots. I tied my hair up into its normal ponytail, put on my makeup, covered up any bruises, cuts, and scars that my clothes left revealed and headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey you guys. As you can tell, I am still alive. If you read my story "Problem" then I am really sorry for not updating it. I have complete writers block on what to do with it. I have started the next chapter, but I only have a couple of lines done. If you don't read "Problem" you should go check it out. Anyway, I am going to try updating both these stories soon.

Please review! If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, feel free to pm me as well!

Peace out!


End file.
